goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Caillou Gets Grounded All Star Time!
''Evil Caillou Gets Grounded All Star Time! ''is the 1st grounded video out of Evil Caillou with the plot and transcript being created by Dylan Priest. Evil Caillou had planned to escape from China. He made a fake VHS opening. And then, he got grounded. Cast Ivy as Evil Caillou/Jerry Mouse/Teal Eric as Boris/LouieLouie95/Dylan McCarthy/Andrew Clark/Eric Smith Jennifer as Emily Movolvoski Julie as Stephanie/Adrianna Johnson Paul as Jack Loves Disneyland Steven as Anthony Abate/Tom Cat Himself as Dylan Priest Brian as the good Warren Cook/Engie Benjy/Abney/TV Announcer Joey as Harry/Cooper Simon as Cooper's dad Salli as Greenstar Emily 2002 Princess as Ericina Kayla as herself, Maya, Sophie the Otter and Jelly Otter Shy Girl as Baby Butter Zack as the good Caillou/Steve/Aaron Diesel as Joe French Fry as Kevin Kimberly as Peanut Otter/Blue/Joseph Selaty Young Guy as Mickey Mouse/TheJojuan4444/Kyle Wise Guy as Homer Simpson Transcript Evil Caillou: "Oh, man! China sucks! I have to stay here forever! There is nothing to do like walking in the sandy desert, shopping at a China market, exploring the China castle, and a lot of boring stuff I have to do here! I wish I can escape from China! (evil plan occurred) Wait! I have an evil idea! I'll escape from China! So that way, I can be free! There is the spaceship I can climb in. Let's go!" (After climbing up the spaceship) Evil Caillou: "Yes! I did it! I escaped from China! Now, I can go home!" [ Evil Caillou ran away from the GoCity Space Station. ] (19 minutes later, when Evil Caillou came home) Evil Caillou: "Home Sweet Home! Now, I will go to my room and make a fake VHS opening on my computer." (In his bedroom) Evil Caillou: "Now, that I'm on my computer, I will make the opening to Peter Pan from 1976. Real, not fake. And made by PBS Kids." (7 hours later) Evil Caillou: "Yes! The opening to Peter Pan is done. Now, I will make the opening - " Boris: "Evil Caillou!" Evil Caillou: "Oh, my freaking god! It's my dad! What does he want?" [ Boris entered his room. ] Boris: "Evil Caillou! I just got off the phone from the people of China. And they said that you escaped from their place by using a spaceship. Is this true?" Evil Caillou: "Yes, it's true, Dad! Now, let me do another fake VHS opening right now, and who cares about the people of China anyway." Boris: "Wait a second! If you were going to make a fake VHS opening, then what did you make?" Evil Caillou: "This is something you should not look at." Boris: "Let me see what fake VHS opening you made this time." Evil Caillou: "Fine! But make it quick!" [ Evil Caillou got off the computer and Boris sees his fake VHS opening. One second, they become shocked. ] Boris: "Evil Caillou! I told you a million times not to make fake VHS openings! But you didn't listen to me. And Peter Pan came out in 1953, not 1976. And it's made by Disney, not PBS Kids. That is it! You are grounded (10x) all star time!" Evil Caillou: "What is going to happen next, Dad?" Boris: "You know what happens when after you do everything bad, Evil Caillou. Calling Dylan Priest and his friends to teach you a strong, strict, painful, and capital lesson." (8 minutes later) Boris: "Evil Caillou, you have a lot of friends who want to talk to you." Caillou: "And they're going to teach you a strong, strict, painful, and capital lesson. Starting right now!" Jack Loves Disneyland: "I'm Jack Loves Disneyland. I'm very mad at you for escaping from China." Anthony Abate: "I'm Anthony Abate. And you should be ashamed of yourself for what you did." LouieLouie95: "I'm LouieLouie95. And you will be forced to watch the UK version of Teletubbies for the rest of your life." Ericina: "I'm Ericina. I heard that you made a fake VHS opening to Peter Pan from 1976. Real, not fake. And made by PBS Kids." Dylan Priest: "I'm Dylan Priest. You are a very bad boy for making a fake VHS opening to Peter Pan from 1976. Real, not fake. And made by PBS Kids." Warren Cook: "I'm the good Warren Cook. Evil Caillou, Peter Pan was released in 1953, not 1976." Harry: "I'm Harry. Evil Caillou, Peter Pan was made by Disney, not PBS Kids." Sophie: "I'm Sophie the Otter. You are nothing but trouble." Peanut Otter: "I'm Peanut Otter. I agree with Sophie the Otter." Baby Butter: "Im Bibbie Bibber. Whame in ya!" (Translated: "I'm Baby Butter. Shame on you!" ) Jelly Otter: "I'm Jelly Otter. You should know that cheaters never prosper!" TheJojuan4444: "I'm TheJojuan4444. And you need to learn peace!" Joseph Selaty: "I'm Joseph Selaty. And I agree with TheJojuan4444." Dylan McCarthy: "I'm Dylan McCarthy. You are worse than my brother TJ." Emily Movolvoski: "I'm Emily Movolvoski. I will donate your PBS Kids, Nick Jr., Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios and Cookie Jar stuff to my little brother Matt." Aaron: "I'm Aaron. You have to stop making fake VHS openings right now because they are a massive waste of time!" Maya: "I'm Maya. I agree with my boyfriend." Kyle: "I'm Kyle. You need to stop with all the baloney stuff you're doing right now." Stephanie: "I'm Stephanie. I agree with my boyfriend." Andrew: "I'm Andrew Clark. I will send you to the Celador International logo if you keep on causing trouble." Adrianna: "I'm Adrianna Johnson. I agree with my boyfriend." Eric Smith: "I'm Eric Smith. Start liking Disney, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, FOX, and Universal shows and movies." Kayla: "I'm Kayla. I agree with my boyfriend." Cooper: "I'm Cooper. You are a big, nasty bully." Cooper's dad: "I'm Cooper's dad. And I agree with my son." Greenstar Emily 2002: "I'm Greenstar Emily 2002. I'm so mad at you for making a fake VHS opening." Mickey Mouse: "I'm Mickey Mouse. You should know that cheaters never prosper!" Homer Simpson: "I'm Homer Simpson. If you kick me in the groin, you will be in serious trouble!" Engie Benjy: "I'm Engie Benjy. And this is my dog, Jollop. All of the Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, and Cookie Jar characters told you that they will never see you ever again!" Tom Cat: "I'm Tom Cat. Shame on you for escaping from China." Jerry Mouse: "I'm Jerry Mouse. You are such a bad wicked clone. I wish somebody would throw you in jail." Abney: "I'm Abney." Teal: "And I'm Teal. We will dump porridge on you if you keep this up!" Steve: "I'm Steve from Blue's Clues. I was so happy when you got sent to China. But you escaped. So, I hate you." Joe: "I'm Joe from Blue's Clues. You are such a bad troublemaker." Kevin: "I'm Kevin from Blue's Clues. And I agree with Steve and Joe." Blue: "And I'm Blue. You won't watch anything made by Lyrick Studios, Cookie Jar, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Nickelodeon, or Paramount. That includes Caillou, Barney and Friends, Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood, Sesame Street, The Wiggles, Blue's Clues, The Magic Adventures of Mumfie, Art Attack, and Animal Stories." Evil Caillou: "Shut up! All of you! I can watch anything made by Lyrick Studios, Cookie Jar, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Nickelodeon, or Paramount whenever you like it or not!" Jack Loves Disneyland: "How dare you talk to us like that? That's it. You will be forced to watch movies and TV shows not made by Lyrick Studios, Cookie Jar, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Nickelodeon, or Paramount." Boris: "We agree with what the visitors said. Now, get in the house, Evil Caillou." Evil Caillou: "Wah!" (19x) [ Cut to Evil Caillou in the living room, crying in front of the TV. ] TV Announcer: "Stay tuned for Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. Coming up next on Cartoon Network." Evil Caillou: "Well, it looks like I have to watch Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends for the rest of the day. Can my life get worse than this?" (The End)